Character Story
LooneyTunesRockz's movie-spoof of "Toy Story". Cast *Woody - Alvin (Alvin the Chipmunk) *Buzz Lightyear - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Mr. Potato Head - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Slinky Dog - Robespeirre (Gay Purr-ee) *Rex - Barney (Barney and Friends) *Hamm - Horton (Horton Hears a Who) *Bo Peep - Brittany (Alvin the Chipmunk) *Bo Beep's Sheep - Various Sheeps and Lambs *Sarge - Optimus Prime (Transformers) *Sarge's Soldiers - Autobots (Transformers) *Andy - Kurt Von Trapp (The Sound of Music) *Andy's Mom - Maria Von Trapp (The Sound of Music) *Baby Molly - Gretl Von Trapp (The Sound of Music) *Sid - Vector (Despicable Me) *Hannah - Margo (Despicable Me) *Scud - Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *RC - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Lenny - Pluto (Disney) *Mr. Shark - Bruce (Finding Nemo) *Snake - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Robot - WALL-E *Etch - Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Mr. Spell - Diego (Ice Age) *Rocky Gibraltar - Sulley (Ice Age) *Troll Dolls - Mice (Cinderella) *Roly Poly Clown - Winnie the Pooh *Toddle Tots - Minions (Despicable Me) *Mr. Mike - Mr. Jinks *Troika Bulldog - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Troika Cat - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Troika Duck - Donald Duck (Disney) *Troika Goldfish - Cleo (Pinocchio) *Troika Ladybug - Francis (A Bug's Life) *Toy Train - Rocket (Little Einsteins) *See 'N Say - Olaf (Frozen) *Firetruck - Red (Cars) *Dolly, Ducky, and Teddy Bear - Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, and Bear (Bear in the Big Blue House) *Barrel of Monkeys - Bandar-log Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *Hockey Puck - Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants) *Combat Carl - Zazu (The Lion King) *Various Squeeze Toy Alien - Various Smurfs *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Brainy Smurf (The Smurfs) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Smurfette (The Smurfs)/Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) *Baby Face - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Legs - Jewel (Rio) *Hand-in-the-Box - Jaune Tom (Gay Purr-ee) *Roller Bob - Kowalski (Madagascar) *Frog - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Jingle Joe - Brer Rabbit (Song of the South) *Ducky - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Rockmobile - Manny (Ice Age) *Walking Car - Nemo (Finding Nemo) *Marie Antoinette - Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Burned Rag Doll - Thumper (Bambi) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Mack (Cars) *Yellow Solider Toys - Shockwave and Soundwave (Transformers) *Sally Doll - Mewsette (Gay Purr-ee) Chapters #Opening ("You've Got a Friend in Me") #The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting #"The Soldiers of the Old Home Guard" #Sylvester the Space Ranger #"Strange Things" #Patrick and Sylvester Fight/It's Sid (Vector) #Who Will Andy (Kurt) Pick? #Lost at the Gas Station #Going Inside Pizza Planet #Sylvester Meets the Smurfs #At Sid's (Vector's) House #Playtime with Sid (Vector) #"I Will Go Sailing No More" #Sylvester's Arm Bandage #Sid's (Vector's) Window to Andy's (Kurt's) Window #The Big One #'Sylvester, I Can't Do This Without You' #Patrick Asks for Help #'Play Nice!' #The Chase #Rocket Power #Christmas at Andy's (Kurt's) House #End Credits Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:LooneyTunesRockz Category:Toy Story Movies